The Niles and CC Diaries
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little one shot that I needed to get out of my head. N/CC of course... Please...read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. Just a little one shot episodes in review kind of thing... Please read and review - D

**The Niles and CC Diaries**

CC sat up in her bed with the well worn brown leather journal "Where was I…" CC read the last few words on the page. "Right." She put her pen to the page.

"_Then he tore up the check, tossed it over his shoulder and said, 'This one's on me.' When he took me in his arms and we danced again, all I could think about was how I wished that it was __me__ that was on him_."

CC laughed that throaty laugh and then whimpered. "Yeah…right." CC closed the journal, zipped it closed and placed it on her night stand.

XOXOXOX

Niles sat at his small desk and opened the brown leather journal and wrote.

"_It was a perfect night. CC won her award and in typical fashion thanked no one. After we returned to the mansion we danced in the den for hours. It was quite an evening. I told her I was glad her little fling with Chandler was over because he was beneath her. Then she said 'Not anymore.' I joined her in a laugh secretly wishing it was __me__ who was beneath her._"

He sighed and closed the journal and got into bed.

* * *

CC reached for the worn brown journal. "I haven't had much reason to write lately. Not since I found Niles' silly tape. If he only knew how much sensual energy he really has… Anyway…"

"_Niles is finally home from the hospital. I've never been so scared in all my life. The doctor said that it was just a mild heart attack, but I really thought I'd lost him. Ha…who am I kidding? I'd have to have him to lose him. If only there wasn't so much anger and hate between us, maybe then I could finally…"_

CC slammed the journal closed. "No…I can't go there. He's a butler; and we don't even like each other…let alone…" CC sighed and tossed the journal to the side of the bed and slipped down under the covers. "It would never work."

XOXOXOX

Niles sat at his desk after quite some absence. "Let's see…last time I wrote was after the ridicule over those tapes. If CC only knew that she's why I needed confidence." Niles sighed and started writing.

"_I'm finally home from the hospital. I've never been so scared in all my life. The doctor said it was just a mild heart attack, but I really thought that was it. I almost told her that night, waiting for the ambulance. I could smell her Chanel #5 and feel her hair brushing against my face, but I just couldn't talk. I may never get that chance again. I suppose another heart attack is out of the question. How can I tell her? There's so much bitterness and insults…if only…"_

Niles dropped back in his chair. "What does it matter? I'm just a butler; she'll never see me as anything else." He closed his journal and went to bed.

* * *

CC sat at the bar in her kitchen with the worn leather journal. "I just love this cheese cake. But I have to watch I'm really packin' on the pounds."

"_Nanny Fine is re-doing the kitchen for Maxwell. It's so obviously a way to put off the 'talk' he's so dreading. That man…pretty face sure enough, gentleman through and through, but dumber than a ghost light. You should see what Fran is doing, in there all horns and clam shells. It's hideous, Niles on the other hand whoo whee to quote Fran. He's been working out since the 'attack' and when he walked past me in that royal blue t-shirt and cream colored shorts, woof woof! I wanted to take a bite out of him."_

"If only I could. He seemed interested enough at the time…tossed me that sexy growl." CC sighed. "Not like this. I look like a house. I think I need to get away…but I can't let anyone think I'm going to a fat farm…"

XOXOXOX

Niles sat up against the headboard of his bed and opened the brown leather journal. "I can't believe how good I feel. I think I could actually like this exercising stuff."

"_I don't know what Fran is thinking with this kitchen re-design, it's hideous. I'm worried about CC, she's putting on a lot of weight lately, I think it's the stress of realizing that Max is finally seeing the light with Fran. I just hope it's not guilt over my 'attack' it wasn't her fault. She's the only thing that really keeps me going. I just wish she'd talk to me about it…"_

Niles sighed and closed his journal laying it on the night stand and slipping down in his bed. "I'd take her to the gym with me. I could show her all the work out stuff I do. That's not the only workout I'd like to give her…"

* * *

CC sat down on the sofa and opened her journal. "I suppose I have to put it somewhere. I hate to do it, but I think it's the only thing everyone will believe. It won't be for long, just a few weeks and then I'll be back right as rain and headed in the right direction. Fran and Max are on the right track and Niles can keep them there without me.

"_I've decided that I'm going to spend a few weeks in the health spa in South Carolina. It's beautiful down there and I'll be able to ride every day. I just love horses and it'll help me get back in shape. I've just got to find a way to escape without telling anyone where I'm going. I'll have to pull the crazy card. I know that'll work. But…what if someone wants to visit? Yeah, right. I may have to tell…Niles…"_

"I'd hate for him to think he really drove me over the edge…not that he hasn't, but I'd hate to make him feel anything like I felt when he had his…attack."

"_I'll tell Niles…but only after I'm gone. I've made the arrangements with Dr. Bort already so I'll just head south and call him when I get there. I hope he can keep a secret."_

"Ha! Niles keep a secret. That's just priceless. Well, he's the only one I trust enough to tell. If I'm wrong then that will tell me a lot more than if he can keep a secret." CC closed her journal and made her final arrangements.

XOXOXOX

Niles sat down heavily at his desk and sighed. "I can't believe it. I haven't had a real reason to write until now. If I hadn't seen it for myself I never would have believed it could happen." He opened his journal.

"_Well, I witnessed it myself and still can't believe it. First, Fran accomplished the amazing feat of turning a gift wrapper into a real rapper. Then she managed to have Max ask her into the office as he shut CC out. It nearly broke my heart. But, I couldn't let her know that…"_

"Why couldn't I let her know? I've loved her for so long. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her right there in the hallway. No, it wasn't the right time or place."

"_I just hope she can forgive me for taking her to that…that place. Dr. Bort assured me it's the nicest place on the East Coast and that she'll only be there for a few weeks and be back right as rain…"_

"I don't know what that means. I just want my CC back…" Niles sighed heavily, closed his journal and dropped his head down on top of it. Then his private line rang. "Oh, great, what now?" he rolled his chair to the nightstand and answered the phone. "Hello? Miss Babcock? Are you alright? Oh…really? Well done, then. I give you my word as a gentleman. Be well. Good bye." Niles hung up his phone. "Well if that doesn't beat all…CC in a health spa…good for her." Niles opened his journal.

"_I just got the strangest phone call from CC… She's off to…the place and she called to let me know that she's fine. She trusted me enough to call…"_

Niles sighed and closed his journal again. Then he put himself to bed for the night.

* * *

CC sat up in her bed. "Well, back in New York and I've done pretty well. I've lost weight and learned what to eat and I've gotten the exercise thing down too. I will miss the horses, though." CC opened her journal.

"_I haven't written since my trip to SC. I just didn't want to keep a record of how I felt there. I missed Niles, a lot…more than even I expected. Maybe now I can finally tell him. I wanted to be someone he could be proud having on his arm. He's so handsome, intelligent, cultured, why would he want to walk around with a cow on his arm? Well, CC Babcock is a cow no more! But I'm not where I want to be just yet. Soon, I'll tell him as soon as I get to my goal weight."_

CC closed her journal. "I wonder if I could convince Niles to take me to the gym to work out with him. I can think of a few ways I'd like to work out with him." CC sighed and slipped down into her bed.

XOXOXOX

Niles sat at the desk in his room and looked back at his 'suit butler'. "Closest thing I'll ever have to my own butler. But it keeps everything ready for CC's return tomorrow. I can't believe how much I missed her."

"_With Max and Fran's wedding just around the corner, I hope that CC is really ready to be back. Everyone thinks she was…well it doesn't matter where she was she'll be back tomorrow. I've missed her more than I expected. I love Max and Fran and the children, but they're just not as fun to play with. I hope I'll get the nerve to finally tell her how I really feel, behind the insults."_

"I so look forward to seeing her tomorrow. I hope it's a good day for us all." Niles tossed his journal into his top drawer and went to bed.

* * *

Drunk as they'd ever been Niles and CC managed to make their way upstairs after Max and Fran's wedding. "Here ya go, Babs." Niles opened the door to the room where she'd be spending the night. "Everything should be in there ready for you."

CC entered the room and sat down on the bed and grabbed the journal that sat on the nightstand.

"Geez…I hope I can even write." CC whispered to herself. "Where'd I put the pen? It's always right here in the little…hey…"

XOXOXOX

Niles stumbled into the room less surefooted than he remembers being in quite some time. Niles sat on the bed and grabbed the journal off the pillow. "I hope I can remember what I wanted to write." He opened the journal and frowned. "Where'd I put my pen?" Niles felt around the bed a little and still…no pen. "I usually just slip it inside the…hey…"

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…

Niles stepped out of the room where he'd been sitting and started up the hall just as CC stepped out of the room Niles had led her to only an hour or so earlier. When their eyes met they both froze in their tracks. They seemed more sober than they were before going into their rooms, but things were still hazy, they spoke at the same time…

"Is this your…did you mean…why haven't you said…" They looked at each other and laughed. Niles closed the space between them in three steps and took her lips with his.

"Niles…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to read…but I thought it was…" Niles kissed her quiet again.

He looked into her eyes. "It's alright, CC. I didn't know this was your journal either. Then after I started…I just couldn't stop. I'm sorry." It was CC who stopped the talking with a kiss this time.

* * *

The next morning Niles went down to answer the back door. After his talk with Sylvia and CC coming down in her 'Santa robe' they knew they needed to play it cool. So much happened that day; Max and Fran were lost, the media was surrounding the house and it was an unpleasant time for everyone. Niles and CC didn't have much time to talk about what happened between them after the wedding until much later.

"Well, Butler Boy, Max and Fran are back and everything is back to normal." CC started and sat down next to Niles in her living room.

Niles leaned back and slipped his arm around her shoulders and let it rest on the back of the sofa. "Well, not everything, Babs. We've still got a few things to talk about."

"Niles…what difference does it make how we got here, we're finally here, isn't that all that's really important?" CC leaned into him.

Niles kissed her head. "It's all that's ever been important to me, CC. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

CC turned to look at him. "The only thing I'll ever regret is waiting so long to finally do something."

"Well, Love…that's a regret we can share then." Niles leaned down and kissed her and then clicked on the movie they chose to watch for their evening together.

"Niles…" CC started. "Where do we go from here?"

Niles smiled. "Anywhere you want, Love. Anywhere you want."


End file.
